The present invention relates to an optical disk apparatus and, in particular, it relates to a method for controlling rotation speed of an optical disk when it is accessed.
Examples of the related art related to the present invention include, for example, the technique set forth in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-269926. This publication describes a technique in that, in the range from the innermost position to a predetermined radial position of an optical disk, the optical disk is rotated using a constant angular velocity method and the write operation is performed according to a write clock of a frequency corresponding to the linear velocity at the write position and, in the range outside the predetermined radial position, the optical disk is rotated using a constant linear velocity method and the write operation is performed according to a write clock of a constant frequency corresponding to the linear velocity of the rotation.
In the related art described above, based on the fact that the write operation is performed while the optical disk is rotated using the constant angular velocity method from the innermost position to the predetermined radial position of the optical disk, for example, even when the access point is moved further inward from a position inside the predetermined radial position, the write operation is performed while the optical disk is rotated using the constant angular velocity method. Therefore, the recording velocity on the inner side of the disk is reduced.